


hum a lullaby

by ZanessaGaily



Series: Papa EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a dad, Children, Drabble, Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanessaGaily/pseuds/ZanessaGaily
Summary: Chanyeol comes home late from the studio.





	hum a lullaby

Four AM. He just got back from the studio. Their comeback is coming up, and he still couldn’t get the moves right for the chorus.

He knew it was best to rest, but he didn’t want to. He had to keep practicing. He has to get it right.

Just as he slipped out of his sneakers and took off his jacket, there was a cry. It was small and quiet. Aeri. 

Walking down the hall and making a left at the first door, he opened the door all the way. The lights were off, the mobile above the crib still, and a crying baby kicking her legs and whining.

Chanyeol walked over to her and smiled softly. It’s all worth it. It’s all for her. “Ahh, Aeri…” he leaned in and rubbed her belly. Aeri’s cries quieted down and she looked at him. 

His heart melted. His voice was warm. 

“It’s very late at night, Aeri. Why are you awake? Did you have a nightmare?” She yawned. “So sleepy. Me too.” 

Aeri’s eyes widened and she smiled softly. 

“I love you, Aeri.” 

He hums her to sleep again.

The late nights and stress are okay when he can come home and see her smile.


End file.
